Experimental Organism AD-5/Wrappy
Wrappy is a friendly Experimental Organism AD-5. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I am an experimental being... A living creature and an undead corpse...” “This body is a union of angel and zombie elements...” “I only hunger for semen...” “I have no memories from when I was an angel...” “I am a hideous experimental being...” “I want to live in peace...” “My tentacles are creepy...” “It is inconvenient when my tentacles and bandages get tangled up...” “I am wrapped in bandages, but I haven't been seriously injured...” “I am tangled up...” “Herb... Receive...” (+1 High-Quality Herb) “Money... Receive...” (+ 2110G) “Cells... Receive...” (+1 Iris Cell Culture) “Garlic...” (Give 1 Garlic) *Yes – “Thank you...” (+20 Affinity) *No – “Not enough...” “Money...” (Give 1266G) *Yes – “Thank you...” (+25 Affinity) *No – “Not enough...” *Not enough money – “You don't have it...” “Gold needle...” (Give 1 Gold Needle) *Yes – “Thank you...” (+30 Affinity) *No – “Not enough...” “What is the purpose of my existence...?” *Fighting – “Then, I shall only fight...” *Experimenting – “I detest experimentation...” (-5 Affinity) *Find out for yourself – “I see... Is it worth discovering on my own?” (+10 Affinity) “Am I a creature, an angel, or a corpse?” *Creature – “But this body is dead... The heart is of an angel...” *Angel – “I am still a servant of Heaven...” (+10 Affinity) *Corpse – “Then I should already be dead...” (-5 Affinity) “Am I... Free...?” *You're free – “This is...freedom..” (+10 Affinity) *You're not free – “I have...no freedom...” (-5 Affinity) *No one is free – “No one has freedom...?” “Who are you people...?” *Adventurers – “To venture to a place like this... You are strange people...” (+10 Affinity) *Outsiders – “I know you are outsiders...” *Pickles – “Pickles that talk and fight...? How strange...” (-5 Affinity) “Is there... hope for this world...?” *There is – “I want to believe so...” *There isn't – “How sad...” (-5 Affinity) *I'm not sure – “Is it fading...? Maybe so...” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Wrappy: “Should we fight together...?” With Vivi: Wrappy: “Strange monster... Are you half-angel...?” Vivi: “Aren't you pretty strange yourself? You're an angel mixed with undead...” Wrappy: “I am an experimental body... What about you...?” Vivi: “I'm a mutant. Let's get along as fellow oddballs. ♪” Wrappy: “Nice to meet you...” With Gabby: Gabby: “Eii, eii...!” Wrappy: “Don't play with my bandages...” Gabby: “Ah! Gaaaaah!” Wrappy: “Now look, you've gotten yourself tangled up...” With Flappy: Flappy: “What sort of punishment changed you into that body...?” Wrappy: “I do not remember committing a sin...” Flappy: “Even if it wasn't a punishment, I would not want to become that... You might be even more unfortunate than me.” Wrappy: “I am not particularly shunned for this body...” Flappy: “Really...I suppose I am more unfortunate after all.” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Wrappy: “Stop this fight...” Wrappy tries to stop the fight! But no one is listening... happens 2nd Action: Wrappy: “*stare*...” Wrappy makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare!” happens 3rd Action: Wrappy: “Why is the world overflowing with violence...” Wrappy is staring blankly... happens 4th Action: Wrappy: “Clear away the enemy...” uses Gale 5th Action: Wrappy: “Eat this...” Wrappy presents a gift! Hamburger Steak Category:Monsters Category:Angels Category:Chimeras Category:Artificial Category:Undead Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2